


Exam Season

by jennandblitz



Series: Just a Jeepster for Your Love [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Computer Science!Remus, Established Relationship, Exams, Fluff, M/M, POV Remus Lupin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, photographer!sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz
Summary: Remus istryingto study, really he is. It's just that Sirius Orion Black has other ideas.





	Exam Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wilteddaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilteddaisy/gifts).



> Written for my luv [Lotta](https://bringblackback.tumblr.com) during her exam season, inspired in many ways by her flawless RP portrayal of Sirius.

“C’mon, Rem. Let’s go do something!”

Remus sighs into his palm before he rubs it over his tired eyes. He has an exam in three days, and Sirius Orion _bloody_ Black—his full name actually—is bored and, like a toddler, requires attention. Remus blinks wearily a few times and tries to decipher the chart he’d copied into his notes a week prior… did he suddenly learn Greek during this lesson? Because that’s what it bloody looks like.

“No, Sirius,” Remus intones, draining the last of his energy drink. “Go back to the flat. I’m sure James will want to entertain you. Lily’s in here somewhere, isn’t she? So he’ll be by himself.” Remus lifts his gaze from his notes to peer around the 500-seat computer lab that most of the University populace is crammed into. Exam fever, apparently.

Sirius, whose focus in Photography seemed like the bloody easy road at this point, rests his chin on his palm. “But I wanna spend time with you, Rem.”

Remus melts, like he always does, when Sirius presses a kiss to his temple. But his resolve is strong, he has a bloody exam to study for. Sirius’ final portfolio barely needs a few tweaks—the damn genius—and has been sitting on the kitchen table of their flat for weeks. Remus has taken to eating his breakfast on the sofa because the ‘artful’ nudes of his friends are blown up to ridiculous sizes and he would rather his Cheerios be distinctly away from a life-size photograph of James’ abdominal muscles, as sculpted as they are.

Objectively, James, as a Physical Science student, trainee physiotherapist and all around sports nut, is decent enough to look at, but Remus happens to prefer certain dark-haired scruffy, chaotic neutral punk boys. One of which is currently wearing a strange ensemble of ripped skinny jeans, and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt with a leopard print button-down (in all likelihood it was Lily’s?) over the top. Sirius somehow still manages to look dashing even on two hours sleep, and was—was that a camera cable in lieu of a hair tie? Christ, he even makes that look stylish, when Remus is sure he’s just grabbed the nearest thing available to keep his hair out of his face when he’s working.

“Okay, fine. Let me just get this chapter done?” Remus tries, dropping his highlighter pen to flex his sore fingers, prodding morbidly at a red lump above one knuckle. He pushes the sleeves of his jumper back and removes his tortoiseshell glasses to scrub over his face and through his sandy hair.

“Alright.” Sirius hops up from his seat and stretches his back. “I’ll go and get us supplies from the shop.”

_Thank God,_ Remus thinks in the wave of silence Sirius leaves behind him. He loves his boyfriend intently, but when he’s three days away from an exam Sirius’ annoying tendency to breeze through his coursework and be inevitably both distracted and distracting is frustrating to say the least.

Sirius is only gone two minutes when Remus pushes his chair back from the desk. Why, _why_ , did he take something as technical and applied as Computer Science? _Because of the job stability_ , his fathers’ voice reminds him. Of course, English Literature or Journalism were a little more appealing, but the jobs are in the IT industry, Remus knows that.

Sirius, as it stood, would likely get accepted into a gallery or win some photographic award and only increase his reputation in their friend group as the annoyingly artistic and disgustingly talented genius. But Remus loves him all the same.

“Boo!” Sirius appears back at his shoulder as by magic just as Remus leans over to tackle this may-as-well-be-in-Greek chart. He doesn’t jump and just rolls his eyes. Sirius looks nonplussed and sinks into the seat next to him. “I got you—” he sing-songs as he empties his rucksack onto the desk— “some more energy drink, some fizzy strawberry laces, and a big bar of Dairy Milk.”

It’s Remus’ turn to grin as Sirius cracks open a can and hands it to him. “Thanks Sirius, you know just what I need.”

Sirius smiles and sits back in his seat, one boot-clad foot coming up onto the desk a safe distance away from Remus’ notes. He smells vaguely of cigarette smoke from his walk to the shop and back, and it’s reassuring amongst the sterile surroundings of the computer lab. He doesn’t say anything further though, content for a moment to sit and watch Remus study.

Remus only becomes aware of the vague sound of a shutter clicking when he sits back from his notes again, and turns to find Sirius with his camera up to one eye, clicking away with Remus squarely in the viewfinder.

“Oi, cut it out, Sirius,” he says, throwing a highlighter at Sirius and immediately regretting it—he needs that!

Sirius laughs and twists out of the way. “Maybe I’ll need to rethink my final project. _Ridiculously Sexy Students and the Faces They Make Whilst Studying_ looks like an enchanting portfolio.”

Remus rolls his eyes. “You’re awful.”

“Of course,” Sirius muses as if he hasn’t heard Remus, too enthralled in his art, still clicking away and Remus doesn’t really want to stop him. “I’d have to include some others, maybe James, Lily, Marlene, Frank and Alice maybe. But the overwhelming majority will be a certain curly-haired grumpy boy.”

“Oh, right, _right_. Don’t you need model consent forms?” He shoots back, attempting to pick up where he left off in his notes.

Sirius leans close and presses his lips to the space behind Remus’ ear. “Let me take you home and I’m sure I could convince you to sign one.”

Remus tilts his head, his breath coming out in a shaky plume. _Well_ , he does have three whole days left… Maybe taking an evening off wouldn’t be _so_ bad.


End file.
